illusionversefandomcom-20200213-history
Commander Redd
Commander Redd (born Scarlet Rose Crowe) debuted and stars as the main antagonist in The Temple of Dreams series. She also served as the company mascot of Illusion Works in May of 2015, which is strange as she serves majorly as an antagonist in the titles she's featured in. She is a new human, but it is not specified as to what realm she is from until Smokescreen. She has red hair and wears a completely red sailor-esque uniform, as it is the same colour as the clan she leads and asserts her authority. She always carries around her red hammer so she can smash and squish her foes with little to no effort. Since her debut, she has appeared in several other games such as Radioactive, Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered and Fantendo Smash Bros. Scarlet Skies including a short story dedicated to her backstory entitled Smokescreen. Background Commander Redd has had a rough childhood. She came from a family that didn't really care about her enough like other families, which she often compared to her own parents. Her parents kicked her out of their house when she was eleven, which gave her even more inspiration to follow her dream of becoming a cadet. She joined a military school with fake signatures from her parents symbolizing that they approve of her enrollment in the school. Just months into the cadet program at the military school, the school staff find out that the signatures were forged, and they took immediate action against her. She was kicked out of the military school to the enjoyment of Violet. Determined to remain at the school, Redd enrolled once again this time with real signatures from her parents and went under a different name, "Redd". Redd became rivals with one of her former friends called Violet. The two competed for the place of commander in the division when they were older, and often tried to trip each other up metaphorically when it would improve their own look. In the end, they both graduated from the Military School and both enrolled to be in the Naval Reserve. Moving onto the Navy, both of the girls received word of the Commander position of the division. They once again, competed for the placement and took part in several tests of endurance and leadership. In the end, Redd was chosen for the position, and Commander Redd was born. However this was short lived as Redd left the position after months of mistreatment from her General, General Cobalt. She left the division and started the "Redd Clan". General Cobalt proceeded to copy her plan with his rival clan, "Azel Clan". The two then become sworn enemies on the brink of a civil war breaking out. Personality Commander Redd is portrayed in The Temple of Dreams as an emotionally strong commander of her entire clan. With being under the title of commander, Redd is very intellectual and can quickly create different plans and strategies which adapt based on the enemy she is about to face. She can use her genius traits when having to solve different puzzles and tricks that people lay in her path, which often proves successful when Aloe put an obstacle in her path which she solved with ease. Until Esme leaves a trap in her path that she didn't predict. She is also a very good leader and can adapt her plans to suit the physique of the troops she is guiding. She discovers a treasure while exploring Fortune Falls after she overheard from a discussion from Aloe that a hidden gem lies within the depths of Fortune Falls. The treasure turns out to be a jewel which can be used to track the location of anyone on the planet with. She decides to claim the treasure and uses it to keep track of the heroes as they all take their individual journeys. Near the end of the first installment, Redd becomes a crazed and power hungry individual who sets her sites on finding out how to unlock The Temple of Dreams. She locates the jewel used to unlock the door to the Temple and successfully unlocks the door after an arduous travel, she enters the Temple and is never seen again... In the second game, she returns from the Temple with enhanced abilities than previously. She is now more agile and can move more quickly, she can also run against walls when she needs to escape from a place easily. Her hammer was also somewhat upgraded, it now has black spikes surrounding the outer ring, there are also spikes on the hammer itself to pierce the flesh of those who happen to be on the receiving end. Appearances Below are a chronological list of Commander Redd's appearances. Canon The Temple of Dreams Redd debuts in The Temple of Dreams as the main antagonist of the Redd Clan, one of the enemy teams in the game. She is first encountered in the first chapter of the story, when Aloe meets her. She is falsely nice to Aloe to ensure his trust, and due to living in a community of trustworthy villagers, Aloe falls for her tricks in an instant. With this trust, she asks Aloe to spy on the opposing Blue Clan, to which he agrees. Aloe spies on the Blue Clan and reports back to Redd with his results, that they've heard of treasure being located somewhere in the region. In Chapter Three, Redd gets tipped off that there is some sort of treasure located in the Fortune Falls, but it is located behind the waterfall, meaning that nobody sees it. She quickly prepares to examine Fortune Falls, but when she arrives she sees Charity and Aloe fighting over the treasure inside. Without being noticed, she quickly snatches the treasure without either of them noticing and leaves the location as soon as possible. Upon reaching the Red Clan base once more, she realises the treasure is a Jewel, in which she can see the movements of anyone on the planet she desires. The power of the jewel begins to go to her head, to which she even begins to let her guard go down from its previously untouchable state. While examining outside the base, she gets caught in a trap set by Esme, which allows Esme to steal her Jewel, and she does. Devastated from her loss against Esme, Redd becomes crazed and goes missing, leaving the Redd Clan in the dark. In Chapter Five, she returns to the Clan. They are not happy with her behavior and insist that she leaves the Clan for good. She leaves the Redd Clan distraught and begins to rethink her life. Before she does anything drastic, Redd swears revenge on those who made her downfall possible. Starting from the most recent events, Redd begins to plot her revenge against Esme. She plans to track down Esme and steal the jewel back from her possession. Before doing so, Redd does some more research into the jewel itself and finds out it is the gateway into The Temple of Dreams. She rapidly attempts to steal the jewel back from Esme to no avail. Redd has a sudden idea, to fight fire with fire. She sets up a trap using a pitfall, to which Esme doesn't detect and falls into the trap. Redd steals the jewel back and becomes overjoyed. With jewel in hand, she begins a single handed expedition to The Temple of Dreams. She endures the long journey and overcomes all the odds to finally reach the Temple. There is a indent on the door which matches the size of the jewel. She reaches over to enter the jewel into the door, and does so. Suddenly the five heroes emerge right behind her, and looked shocked at her as Redd begins to cackle. The Heroes look at her with concerned looks, before exchanging them with each other. They explain to Redd that the jewel is used to corrupt the Temple instead of opening the seal. Nevertheless, Redd remains impressed with herself. The door to the Temple opens, and the result begins to make Redd panic. A new forme of Violet emerges from the Temple, which looks more corrupted and inhuman than ever. Princess Violet lets out a shriek before the Heroes step in and begin to fight the remains of her. While the Heroes are occupied with Violet, Redd creeps to the Temple doors, before looking at the shining light with hope and mystery. The Heroes defeat Violet and notice Redd at the door, they quickly run to her, but it is too late. Redd enters through the door and the doors to the Temple shut immediately before the Heroes can stop her. Inside the Temple, Redd is shown with a huge grin on her face as she walks across a bridge. At the end of the bridge there is nothing apart from a white wall. She places her hand onto the wall, and it begins to fall through it. She then walks off the bridge into the white wall, which is the gateway to another dimension. Smokescreen Smokescreen is a story dedicated entirely to Redd and focuses more on her character and her back story. Redd had a harsh childhood. After her mother and father both abandoned her as a child, she lived a hopeless life on the streets. She learned a lot about how tough the real world can be from a young age, which has proven to make her a stronger person in the long run. Non-Canon Radioactive Redd appears in Radioactive as one of the many bosses. She uses her Red Hammer attack to crush the foes in the arena effectively. The hammer also lets off seismic waves, which can stun characters for a short period of time, giving her more chance to crush them. Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered Redd appears as an Assist Pearl in the game. She uses her hammer to squish enemies in an instant. Karmatic Revolution Redd appears as a Downloadable Content character in the "Dreamists" DLC pack along with Aloe, Charity, Dimitri, Esme and Meadow. She uses her hammer to attack foes. Fantendo Smash Bros. Scarlet Skies Redd appears in Fantendo Smash Bros. Scarlet Skies as a playable character. She is unlocked after you have played 40 individual matches of the game. Fantendo Smash Bros. Card Clash Redd has been confirmed to appear in Fantendo Smash Bros. Card Clash, however her role is unknown. Fantendo - Riders Redd appears as a Downloadble Content character along with Queen Pixella and YE. Redd is a power type character. Her X Technique is Redd Hammer, where she pulls out her hammer and can smash nearby drivers, as well as create shock waves that will flip over every driver. Eternika Redd appears in Eternika as a guest character. Relationships Cobalt Redd and General Cobalt are also rivals. When Redd first joined the commander position, Cobalt was one of the first people she met. He treated her like a slave and took her for granted because he felt like she joined the role of commander too swiftly. After weeks of this treatment, Redd finally snapped. She left the Commander role and decided to form her own army, which proved successful. She then decided to give herself the title of "Commander Redd", and call her army the "Redd Clan". Several months later, General Cobalt was fired from his General position in the same division. After noticing the success of Redd when she left the reserve, Cobalt decided to do the same thing with his own division, and decided to call them the "Azel Clan". It was only fate that these two clans would become major rivals after word got out about Cobalt's plans. Redd found out about the Azel Clan and decided to check out their headquarters. Upon visiting, she noticed they had a lot more technological devices at their disposal, and could potentially be more powerful then her clan. She decided to start investing in her clan full-time, devoting all spare funds and time to getting the clan into shape to try and maintain the members. The Azel Clan did manage to conform some of the old Redd Clan members, which made the sides almost equal in army size. Aloe Redd and Aloe do not get along. She used him initially to find out more information on the Blue Clan, but other than that the two haven't interacted as much. Redd found out that the treasure was located at Fortune Falls, and while Aloe was there, the two never interacted. Redd meets Aloe once again at The Temple of Dreams, when she is placing the jewel into the sacred door to unlock the Temple for herself. Aloe tries to convince Redd to go against what is about to happen, but with her mind already set on passing through the door, she enters the jewel into it's engrave on the door. Once Princess Violet's corrupted self appears through the door, Redd dodges the demon's attacks. The demon then proceeds to attack Aloe and the rest of the heroes, which gives her enough time to slip through the door. Esme Redd absolutely despises Esme, to the point where she would kill her if she had the chance. Esme stole the jewel from Redd the one moment where she let her guard down, and Redd did not take kindly to it. Redd stole the jewel back near the end after trapping Esme in her own type of trap, a pitfall trap. Violet Redd and Princess Violet are sworn enemies on both sides. They used to be childhood friends, but when they hit thirteen they become enemies when they found out they both wanted the commanding role in the army. After several years of rivalry and fighting to become a part of the commanding force, Redd won against Violet. In Smokescreen, it is shown that they both went to military school when reaching the age of eleven in further hopes of pursuing their dreams. During the two years before realising their rivalry, the two were pretty good friends. This friendship was ultimately ruined by the passion of their future occupations. Abilities So far, Commander Redd is only featured as a fully fledged playable character in Fantendo Smash Bros. Scarlet Skies. However in Radioactive she is an unplayable boss, therefore contains a move set which is unknown to the player. Her play style includes using her signature red hammer to squish the enemies in her path, which damages the playable a considerable amount. It also can give off sonic waves which travel on the ground, which can stun enemies allowing Redd to strike again in the meantime. In the second game, Redd receives multiple improvements. Her hammer now has spikes which can pierce the flesh of enemies. She can run against walls, defying gravity, making her character more agile and nimble when faced with dangerous situations. With the use of a cloaking device, she can also become invisible to the naked eye of other human beings. Beings of other planets may or may not be able to see her. In her story arcs she has a lot of individual powers and abilities which don't transfer into game play as they are usually items which grant her these powers and skills. She uses the Jewel which she finds in The Temple of Dreams to watch how and where the heroes move and track their patterns so she can finally conquer them, which later becomes one of her weapons in her future move sets. Gallery CommanderRedd.png|Commander Redd's Sprite ReddTTOD.png|Commander Redd drawn by Exo! Archivo 26-7-15 2 35 24.jpeg|Commander Redd drawn by Yami! Commander Redd by Zabu.jpg|Commander Redd by Zabu! Redd3d.PNG|Redd in 3D, Made by Tommy! Trivia * is the most used character ever created by to date. * is the only character by to have an alias other than their original name. * was the first attempt at a Featured Article for the creator. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Antagonists Category:The Temple of Dreams Category:Temple (series) Category:Radioactive Category:Radioactiverse Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Scarlet Skies Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Card Clash Category:Fantendo - Riders Category:Eternika Category:Eternika Characters Category:Icicle's Characters Category:Illusion Works Characters Category:Works of Icicle